


Bad Wings

by Zebooboo



Series: Drink the Sea [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: He would have helped, if Cayde had asked...He would have...He...





	Bad Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I am making a pretty sad Tevis at this point. I'm making myself sad. augh, i just wanna hug the man.

The kid wasn't bad. Honestly? He's pretty decent for such a green Guardian.

Tevis just wants to not feel so exasperated and annoyed that Cayde fucking 6 had the gall to dump the kid on him like that.

He would have listened if Cayde had brought it up. He  _would_  have at least listened. He can't imagine accepting to mentor right off the bat, but...

He would have...tried, maybe given tips, maybe he would have... He would have...

Feros was the first new Guardian in almost a decade.

And Tevis cannot remember the last Nighstalker to come around. Can hardly bring up the memory of helping Andal with the Bow. Even later, Cayde dabbling in the Void was a rather faded recollection.

Cayde never could get his head around to accepting the Void well enough to pull the Bow or the Blades.

Andal though, he slipped into the Void so easily it was hard to distinguish him at times. Reaching to grasp his hand was as if crawling through a wall of black sand. They could never have pulled him out of there, he would have died and died and died and died...

They could have chased after him, shouted and screamed and raged and killed everything else they found. But they wouldn't have stopped Andal. They couldn't have.

He would have died to every Taniks that happened to cross him, he would have chased after  _every single one_  and they wouldn't have been able to help.

Taniks, Taniks, Taniks, Taniks,  _Taniks_ , it almost drove Cayde insane. Stepped on him and tossed him aside, all wringed out to be chained to the Tower. And he wouldn't listen to another word. He had accepted the Dare.

Made Shiro shrink back from them, go off on his own, up and up and up to the Peak and the death lingering around that place turned Tevis' insides...

The Wilds were just too easy for him to slip into, deep as he can go without falling off into the deep, skirting the edge for years and years.

No. Maybe he wouldn't have listened to Cayde. Not so much as turned around and made the dive. All the way until he reached the bottom and searched for Andal's bones and whatever dust was left to wander at the depths. And then he would sit there, it might be enough.

The kid was breathtaking with the Bow.

**Author's Note:**

> come shout at me on tumblr? @shalalalalaw


End file.
